Fireworks
by ScottFitzy
Summary: Hairspray Link and Corny enjoy the 4th of July with the others. Prequel to Act on them, Baby. Slashy CornyLink


This is perfect.

Just me and him under the stars.

"Hey Corny! Come check out my new dance move!"

Ok, it's not totally perfect. And we're not exactly alone.

It's the fourth of July and everyone has gathered in the park to watch the fireworks. It's actually quite nice, though. I can spend time with Corny outside of the studio.

Oh right, and everyone else...like Tracy! Even though we broke up a few weeks ago, we're still the best of friends. She's the one I talk to about everything.

"Hey, Link."

Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Trace! Comin' to keep me company?"

"Well, of course, silly! But not only that, I am finally allowing you to gush about the object of your desire."

See? Everything. Even my crush on Corny.

"Aw, lil' darlin'! You can read me like a book."

She giggles, then glances over at the man dancing behind her.

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

Crap. I knew she was going to ask that sometime.

"Hmm. Let me think. Let's say...never!"

"Oh, come on Link! I'm certain that he'll either pounce on you the second you tell him, or...he'll wait 'til later," she smirks.

"Hah hah. Or, he'll think I'm disgusting, kick me off the show and tell my parents, then they'll never talk to me again, and I'll be alone in the world because your mom won't let you come see me ever!"

She stares at me. Maybe I overplayed that.

"You're over reacting. Corny would never do that to you! The worst thing that could happen is he won't feel the same way. And then, he'll at least let you down gently. He's not the devil, Link."

"I know. I just don't know what to do."

I plop myself down onto the ground and hug my knees. Tracy keeps standing. I hear footsteps coming towards us, then a hand is gently placed on my shoulder.

"What's the matter, Link?"

I rub my eyes with the palms of my hands. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"It's nothing, Seaweed. I'll be fine."

"No yah won't," he sits down beside me, "I'm not blind, man. And neither is Corny. He'll notice something's wrong sooner or later."

I hate it when he's right.

I sigh and lay back onto the grass and close my eyes. I guess I dozed off because when I open them I'm shocked at what I see.

"Why the long face, kid?" Corny asks.

I can't speak, so I shrug.

"You got a better answer than that, buddy?"

I keep staring up at him. He smiles.

"You gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

I clear my throat, sit up, and finally bring myself to a stand.

"Um," I look around hoping to find Tracy or Seaweed or even Penny for some support, but I notice that they've gone. Did I sleep though the fireworks?

Corny notices my confusion and shakes his head.

"You dozed off, kid. Everyone went over to the benches to find a place to watch."

I nod and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"You want to take a walk?" He asks.

"Sure." I whisper.

I follow him out to the pathway that runs through the park. I'm walking right beside him and all I want to do is grab his hand.

"Nice out tonight." he says, startling me out of my trance.

"Yeah, great for fireworks."

It was suddenly silent. Corny started to slow his pace and then stopped in front of an old oak tree. He leans against it and pulls out a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?" I ask.

"I only do it once in a while. If I need it," He lights it and sucks down the chemicals, "you want a drag?"

I hesitate before grabbing the stick and taking a long puff. He smirks when I hand it back.

"So what's the matter, Link? Girl trouble?"

I rub the back of my neck and chuckle nervously before answering.

"N-not exactly."

He looks suspicious.

"The great Link Larkin stuttering? My ears must be deceiving me!" he laughs.

"Well, they aren't" I reply.

He considers what I said before standing up straight and turning towards the others.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I catch up to him. He has a blank look on his face.

I'm not sure if he had figured it out so I'm careful with what I ask him.

"What's wrong?"

"The fireworks are starting."

He points up towards the sky and I can see the first few starting to explode.

We've finally made it back to our group. I look over at Tracy and she gives me the thumbs up.

I suddenly feel bold, so I lean myself against Corny, my head on his shoulder. He smiles down at me and wraps his arm around my waist.

I look up and him.

"My feelings are strange and I don't know what to do."

"Act on them, baby. No one's going to stop you."


End file.
